


Withdrawl

by CrestVoid



Series: Karlnapity [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), I may do a part two idk, Karl jacobs forgets, Quackity can''t do it anymore, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sapnap is trying to stay strong, Villain Alexis | Quackity, jsut incase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestVoid/pseuds/CrestVoid
Summary: Quackity is tired, Sapnap is trying, and Karl is forgetful.orQuackity walks out on his fiancee's after Karl forgets for the hundredth time,
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Karlnapity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156532
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short Karlnapity story, that maybe get a part two.

“I’m not so sure, I can keep doing this.”

Sapnap turned his head from the sleeping body of his fiancee, to face his other. They’d been through this once before, just the other way around. Sapnap had gotten tired of the same pattern happing again and again. Karl would disappear for a few days, then appear out of nowhere with no recollection of who they were.

Sometimes, on good days, the man would remember the two after a few hours. But, still have no idea where he was days prior, or at least refused to tell them. But lately, it’s been getting noticeably worse and it was starting to take its toll.

With a sigh, Sapnap waved Quackity over who stood at the entrance of their shared room, but the duck refused to move. With a firm shake of his head, he turned to glance out the window. 

“You have to admit this is getting ridiculous. It’s happening more often, and he’s- he’s not even recalling things anymore!”

“Q, we-” Running a hand through his hair, Sapnap glanced back over at the sleeping form, “We can’t give up on him. Remember? Just like you told me, we stick through it. We love him.”

“How can I love someone who’s gonna forget about me?”

No response.

“I’m tired Sapnap. I’m tired of falling in love with people only to have them torn away from me. I’m tired of pretending everything’s gonna work out, cus’ both you and I know he’s going to forget. He’s going to forget us Sap!”

“He won’t.”

Quackity snapped his head back to look at the younger man, eyes narrowed, “He won’t?” A bitter laugh tore from his throat as he took a few steps forward. “He won’t forget us? Really? Are we talking about the same man? The same one who forgot your name for two days straight? The same one who took off OUR engagement ring, and lost it, because he thought it was just _some_ ring?”

Clenching his fist at his side, Sapnap kept his face trained on Karl. The older still slept as peacefully as ever. 

“I don’t care. I’m not giving up on him. He’s..he’s all I got..”

The silence in the room was thick, the only noise that soon broke it was the click of the door as Quackity exited and the soft snore from Sapnap’s remaining fiancee. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Quackity..?”

Sapnaps voice echoed throughout the dimly lit office, the room gave him an uncomfortable memory from Dreams prison. In a way, this must have been his ex-fiancee’s own version of a prison. One the man built for himself. 

Karl, who stood next to him, clutched tightly to a book as he glanced around the large room. 

It seemed empty said for a body seemingly slumped over in a chair. Knowing there was only one person that could truly be, Sapnap immediately headed towards it, Karl following right after. 

Low and behold, there sat Quackity, sitting in an oversized love seat with stacks of papers to its side. A lone and unopened bottle of liquor sat to the side of the papers and on the other side a small side table a barely full cup of water.

Both Karl and Sapnap took glancing looks at one another before Karl reached a hand out to nudge Quackity. Though he was barely able to reach his hand past the armrest before a tan had reached out and gripped onto his own. 

Karl’s eyes met with Quackity’s, wincing at the look he was given. 

The duck hybrid’s eyes held a type of bitterness one could only possess over years and years of affliction. They were far off, dark bags underneath that only seemed to bring out the now dim, golden color more. 

“Quackit-”

“It’s Alex.” Shoving the hand away from his, the male stood up stretching out his back. It only then did the two fiancees realize something was missing. 

“Q, where your wings?” Karl went to take a step closer to him, eyeing his back to make out some type of outline.

The mention of them gained some type of reaction though short-lived. The shorter tensed ever so slightly, before relaxing his shoulders once more. He rounded his chair, arms crossed behind his back, obviously trying to hold up some professional act. Through the tired haze, he was still in.

“I said it’s Alex.”   
  


“We’re not gonna call you that, Quackity,” Sapnap responded, he wasn’t going to follow him along in this game. It’d been weeks since he’d last seen Quackity and that’s not even counting the time since they had their last argument. “We’re here to visit. We wanted to see how you were holding up.”

Quackity’s head tilted to the side ever so slightly, eyes scanning the two up and down before a grin broke out across his face. “Is that so?” He huffed a laugh, once more moving further away from the two to head to the mini-bar set up in his office. “Well,” He gestured around him with his free hand, the other pouring himself drink. “You can see I’m holding up just fine.”

Sapnap nodded his head lightly, glancing around, “I guess. What about mentally?”

The clink of glass on glass had Sapnap looking back at the figure a few feet away. He’d once again stopped all his movements, body seeming tense before he relaxed. “Well enough.” Quackity looked over in their direction briefly, “How about him? Is that mind of his still forgetful as ever?”

A low blow. It had Karl frowning and clutching the book even tighter.

“You know I couldn’t help that Q.”

Quackity didn’t even seem to hear it, as he placed down the bottle and turned to them fully arms crossed over his chest. “Speaking of which,” Once more a toothy grin crossed his face and he eyed Karl questioningly. “How can you still remember me? Did Sapnap give you a run down on us again?”

“Actually,” Karl started, taking a step forward towards the younger. “I’ve found a way to keep hold of my memories.” He gestured to the book in his hands, “A few days after you left, Sap came up with the idea that I write everything I know that important down and that way I can remember them without having someone explain it.”

“Uh-huh.” Quackity leaned back, expression hard to read. “And did you happen to find the reason for this loss of memory?” 

Karl glanced back at Sapnap, who nodded his head after a moment. 

“I’m a time traveler. Every time I go back I lose more and more memories. I..I didn’t want to tell you guys at first until I realized how bad it was getting, but I just couldn’t remember to tell you.”

Silence.

“He’s telling the truth, Q.”

“Get out.”

“Quackity, I’m serious-”   
  
“Whether your serious or not, I want you to get the hell out of here!”

“What is your problem?” It was Sapnap’s turn to take a step forward, “Aren’t you happy for him?”

“Is that why you came? So I can give you a pat on the back and a fucking congrats on using a diary to help keep track of your memory? When if he- I don’t know, fucking told us in the beginning and didn’t wait too long-”

“I didn’t want to worry you guys!”

“How would that worry me? It’s more like you didn’t want  _ us  _ involved! Just say that!”

Karl fell silent, all fight seemingly left at that moment. 

With a scoff, Quackity turned his back on them, “That’s what I thought.”

“What about you then?” Sapnap picked up with time, stepping even closer, “You never told us about any of,” He gestured his arms around the office, “this. Now did you?”

“There was nothing to tell.” Quackity snapped back, “The idea was still underproduction and why would I tell  _ you _ ? You were still indecisive on how you felt about Dream, I wasn’t going to risk telling you so you could suddenly choose to be on his side instead.” 

“He’s in prison. How the hell could I even manage something that?.”

“I don’t know, you tell me. For someone that’s been his friend since the beginning, you truly love to play dumb and act like you don’t even know him.” With that, Quackity turned his back to them once more to take another sip from his drink, then proceeded to walk back to where he sat early on. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m awfully busy. Thank you for waking me though.”

Karl and Sapnap exchanged glances, before turning to leave only halting when Quackity called out for them one last time. Karl looked back just in time to catch the bottle of liquor being thrown his way. He gazed at it in confusion, before meeting Quackity’s gleeful gaze. 

“A parting gift. It was nice seeing you, gentlemen. Now get the fuck out.”


End file.
